The focus of this proposal is to utilize novel corrective and cytoablative prostate specific viral based gene therapy to combat advanced prostate cancer. Corrective gene therapy attempts to correct genetic mutations in cancer by either replacing mutated genes with normal ones or suppressing overexpressed stimulatory oncogenes with antisense RNA viral vectors. In contrast, cytoablative gene therapy introduces prodrug enzymes (suicide genes) into cancer cells rendering them capable of activating innocuous agents into cancer-killing chemotherapeutic agents.